The determination of the capacity of parking garages and parking facilities is of great importance in terms of their operation and in terms of traffic regulation in cities. For this reason, sensors are used for monitoring parking facilities, which transmit the state of the parking facility to a control station. The detection of the state usually takes place either via magnetic field sensors, cameras or by emitting sensors, such as ultrasonic sensors or radar sensors.
Depending on the system, the sensors are either permanently connected to a power grid or to a data network, which means high installation outlay. Or they are battery-powered and communicate wirelessly via radio with the control station. The challenge of wireless systems is, in particular, to maximize the service life, which is limited by the battery capacity.